Bitz's Big Build/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126196x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/bitzs-big-build The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "Bitz's Big Build." Bitz builds a card castle in the attic. Bitz says CAREFULLY, CAREFULLY... AH, I DID IT! Bob blows off the castle. Bitz says OH... HEY, I JUST BUILT THAT HOUSE, BOB. Bob says I'M NOT BOB. I'M BIG BAD ROBOWOLF! (howling) SORRY, BITZ. Bitz giggles and says IF YOU'RE BIG BAD ROBOWOLF, THEN MAYBE THERE ARE THREE LITTLE PIGS WHO NEED HELP. She places her dolls against a snowy mountain toy. Bitz says ONE DAY, ON HIGH SNOWY MOUNTAIN, BUILDER BITZ WENT IN SEARCH OF THREE LITTLE PIGS. Through their imagination, the story comes to life. Two goats bleat in a snowy hill. Bitz says OH! HELLO. YOU'RE NOT THREE OR LITTLE PIGS. Yodelling, Purl says THERE YOU ARE-AR-ARE! (bleating) Bitz says I'D WONDERED WHO THEY BELONGED TO. I'M BITZ. Purl says HELLO-O-O BITZ. I'M LITTLE BO PURL. SORRY ABOUT MY GOATS. (bleating) THEY WERE NICE AND SAFE IN THE CUTEST LITTLE HOUSE, UNTIL A BIG BAD ROBOWOLF BLEW IT DOWN. Bitz says I KNOW! HE DOES THAT A LOT. I'M ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR THREE LITTLE PIGS THAT NEED MY HELP BUILDING A NEW HOUSE. MAYBE I COULD BUILD ONE FOR ALL OF YOU. Purl says OH! CAN I HAVE ONE WITH A GOAT FLAP? MAYBE A SPARKLY FENCE AND A MUSICAL DOORBELL! RING-A-DING-A-DING DING DONG Bitz says COME ON, WE'VE GOT PIGS TO HELP. Bitz runs off and Purl follows her. Purl says GET ALONG (bleating) Bob chuckles hiding behind a tree. Purl says LITTLE PIGGIES Bitz says COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! They stop in front of a pile of straw. Purl says OOH. Unseen, Bevel says NO PIGS HERE, BIG BAD ROBOWOLF. Pigs say OINK! Bevel says PLEASE GO AWAY. OINK. Bitz says WE'RE NOT BIG BAD ROBOWOLF. WE'RE BITZ AND LITTLE BO PURL. Purl says HOW DO YOU DO? Bevel says WELL, IF YOU SAY SO. OINK. Bevel appears behind the straw pile and says I'M THE BEVELOINKER. AND THIS IS ZIPOINKER AND POPOINKER. Pop says POP OINK OINK. Zip says ZIP OINK. Pop says POP OINK. Zip says ZIP OINK ZIP OINK. Pop says POP OINK OINK. Zip and Pop fight and say OINK! Bitz says YOU MUST BE THE THREE LITTLE PIGS. Bevel says WELL, ONE BIG HANDSOME PIG AND TWO LITTLE ONES. NOTHING SCARES US. OINK. (bleating) One of the goats hops onto the pile of straw. Bevel says EXCEPT GOATS! AND BIG BAD ROBOWOLF. AND ONCE A CAMEL. I WISH WE HAD A HOUSE TO KEEP US SAFE. OINK. Bitz says YOU'RE IN LUCK. I'M HERE TO BUILD A HOUSE FOR YOU AND LITTLE BO PURL AND THE GOATS. Bevel says GOATS?! THEY'LL EAT OUR CUSHIONS. Bitz says NO, THEY WON'T. COME ON, LET'S FIND SOMETHING TO BUILD IT WITH. All say HMM... Purl says THERE'S NOTHING HERE BUT STRAW. Bitz says STRAW'S GOOD. WE CAN USE THAT. A goat tries to eat one of Purl's straw bundles. Purl says OH! (bleating) Bitz says HEY, STOP. YOU'RE EATING THE KITCHEN. Bevel chuckles. Bitz says PERFECT. THERE. Zip says ZIP OINK. They finish building the house. Bevel says OUR VERY OWN STRAW HOUSE? WE'LL BE SAFE HERE FOREVER! THE BEVELOINKER'S ALMOST MOVED TO TEARS. (blowing raspberry) (howling) OINK! IT'S BIG BAD ROBOWOLF! Bitz says QUICK! Pop says POP-POP POP-POP POP-POP! Zip says ZIP OINK! Pop says POP! POP-POP POP-POP! (whimpering) Scared, they all run into the house. Bevel says GOATS AND A WOLF? THIS IS NOT MY DAY. OINK. Bob says OOH, ANOTHER HOUSE FOR BIG BAD ROBOWOLF TO BLOW OVER. Zip says ZIP OINK OINK OINK! Bitz says DO YOUR BEST, ROBOWOLF. THIS IS ONE STRONG HOUSE. Bob says OH, YEAH? I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL... Bob blows off the house. Bevel says UH-OH! Zip says ZIP OINK OINK! The straw house falls apart. Bevel says OH, UH... RUN! Bob says OOH, THERE'S NO HOUSE I CAN'T BLOW OVER. Bitz says WELL, I LIKE A CHALLENGE, ROBOWOLF. Bob says SO DO I. PHEW. I'LL BE ALONG IN A MINUTE, AFTER I'VE GOT MY HUFF AND MY PUFF BACK. Meanwhile, Bitz and all the rest are running across the snowy forest. Purl says WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? Bitz says BUILD A STRONGER HOUSE. Bevel says IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? AND WITH WHAT? OINK. Bevel stumbles upon a lolly stick and falls. He says OINK. Pop laughs and says POP OINK POP OINK POP OINK! Bevel says UH, HOW ABOUT THESE LOLLY STICKS? Purl says THESE COULD MAKE A STRONG HOUSE. Bitz says LET'S GET BUILDING, BEFORE BIG BAD ROBOWOLF GETS HIS HUFF AND PUFF BACK. Once the new house is finished, Bitz says HMM, IT'S A BIT... WONKY. Purl says I THINK IT'S... FABULOUS Bevel says HOME SWEET HOME. (bleating) YES, AND YOUR HOME, TOO, OINK. Bob howls and says YEAH! Bevel says BIG BAD ROBOWOLF! OINK, OINK! OINK, OINK, OINK, OINK, OINK! (bleating) Pop says POP OINK! Bevel says OINK! They all rush to get into the house. Bob says A-HA! Bob blows and the house remains strong. They all cheer. Bitz says OH, YEAH! NO BIG BAD ROBOWOLF COULD BLOW THIS HOUSE DOWN. Bob says HMM... I JUST NEED TO TURN UP THE POWER OF MY BIG BAD HUFF AND PUFF. (whimpering) Bob blows down the house. Purl says AT LEAST THE WALLS ARE STILL IN ONE PIECE. Bitz says YES, BUT WE DIDN'T CONNECT THEM PROPERLY. Bob says I TOLD YOU, I CAN BLOW ANY HOUSE DOWN. THAT WAS ONE BIG... HUFF AND PUFF. PHEW! Bitz says QUICK! They run away. Bob says HUH? Bitz says THIS CHALLENGE ISN'T OVER YET. (yelping) LOOK OVER THERE, ROBOWOLF! LOTS OF HOUSES TO BLOW DOWN. Bob turns and says OOH, WHERE? I'LL HUFF AND PUFF AND I'LL... DEAL WITH THAT WHEN I GET MY BREATH BACK. (sighing) Bitz slides down and says WHEE! Bevel and the rest are stuck in the snow. Bevel says OINK, OINK. (bleating) AHH! IT'S SNOWING GOATS! OINK! Sliding down, Bitz says WOO-HOO! WOO-HOO-HOO! Purl catches Bitz and says GOT YOU! (both laughing) Pop and Zip throw snow balls. Pop says OINK. Zip says OINK! OINK. Bitz says PHEW! LUCKY THIS SNOW IS AS SOFT AS A PILLOW. A snowball kicks Purl. Purl says NOT ALL OF IT! THAT SNOWBALL FELT A LITTLE... HARD Bitz says OH. YOU'RE RIGHT. SNOW DOES GET HARDER WHEN YOU SQUISH IT TOGETHER. Zip says ZIP OINK! (howling) (whimpering) Bevel says WE NEED TO BUILD ANOTHER HOUSE BEFORE BIG BAD ROBOWOLF RETURNS, AND ALL WE'VE GOT IS THIS SOFT SNOW. OINK! Bitz says MAYBE SNOW IS THE ANSWER. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ! She puts on her engineering vision goggles. She says THE FIRST HOUSE WE BUILT WAS MADE OUT OF STRAW. WHEN ROBOWOLF HUFFED AND PUFFED, IT WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH, SO IT BLEW DOWN. THEN, WE BUILT A HOUSE OUT OF STICKS. BUT WE DIDN'T JOIN THEM TOGETHER WELL ENOUGH. SNOW IS SOFT, BUT IT GETS HARD AND STRONG WHEN YOU PRESS IT TOGETHER, LIKE A SNOWBALL. THAT'S CALLED COMPACTED SNOW. WE CAN USE COMPACTED SNOW TO MAKE A NEW HOUSE. BUT THIS TIME, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE IT'S JOINED TOGETHER PROPERLY. A sketch of the process explained appears. She says THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! They all build snow blocks. Bevel says OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK. TA-DA! Bitz says LOOKING GOOD. Purl says YODELLOOO (bleating) Pop says POP-POP! Zip says ZIP OINK! Pop says POP-POP POP-POP POP-POP. Zip says ZIP OINK. Bitz says A-HA. THERE. Purl says FINISHED AND SO... YODELLO ... STYLISH! Bevel says IT'S A FOREVER "PIG-LOO." (bleating) YES, THERE'S ROOM FOR A COUPLE OF GOATS, AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T "BAAA-DLY" BEHAVED. OINK OINK OINK OINK. OINK OINK OINK. Bitz says AND IT'S STRONG, THANKS TO THE COMPACTED... SNOW-OOO-OOO Purl says WHICH WAS STACKED TOGETHER... PROPERLY-HEE-HEE (howling) Bitz says QUICK, QUICK, QUICK, LET'S GET INSIDE. Bob arrives and says A SNOW HOUSE. HA-HA-HA! THIS WON'T TAKE LONG, NOW I HAVE MY HUFF AND PUFF BACK. Bob blows and nothing happens. Bitz leans out of the house and says YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT. Bob says HMM. I NEED BIG BAD ROBO HUFF AND PUFF. (inhaling) (blowing) HMM... OKAY, FULL POWER. He presses a button on his robot costume. Bitz says OH, NO. (inhaling deeply) (blowing) Bob says AWW... OKAY, BITZ, YOU WIN. I'M ALL OUT OF HUFF AND PUFF. (all cheering) Bevel says OINK YEAH! Pop says POP OINK! Bitz says WANT TO COME IN OUT OF THE COLD, BIG BAD ROBOWOLF? Bevel says LET HIM IN? OINK! Bitz says HE'S NOT SCARY, BEVELOINKER. Purl says OH, HE'S JUST FULL OF HOT AIR. (chuckling) Bitz says COME ON. Bob walks into the house. Bob says OOH, NICE. Bitz says THANKS, BIG BAD ROBOWOLF. Purl says ALL IT NEEDS IS A MUSICAL DOORBELL! RING-A-DING-A-DING DING DONG Bevel says I'LL GET IT. HUH? Bevel opens the door and sees several goats. Bevel says AHH! (bleating, laughing) Back at the attic, Bitz places a paper goat on top of the card castle. Bitz says AND THERE. The castle trembles. Bitz gasps and says ROBOWOLF? Bob says DON'T WORRY. I'M ALL HUFFED AND PUFFED OUT. They laugh. (music plays) The end credits roll. Category:Transcripts